Mugen Liger
The Mugen Liger (ムゲンライガー, Mugen Raigā) (from 無限, infinite) is a Lion type Zoid, a race of mechanical lifeforms from the fictional Zoids universe. Overview The Mugen Liger is a Lion-type type Zoid, unique to the Zoids: Genesis fictional universe. Like the Hayate Liger, the Mugen is a direct evolution of the Murasame Liger. The most powerful form of the Zoid, it can only be released in the most dangerous of situations. Like the Hayate form, the Mugen form can only be maintained for a few minutes at a time. The Mugen Liger's body is coated in Metal Zi armour, making it resistant to all but the most powerful of weapons, as well as those made from Metal Zi. This protection comes at a price, the Mugen Liger is 50% heavier than the Murasame, as well as being considerably slower and less agile than the Hayate due to the weight. While the Zoid's most distinctive weapons are its twin blades, the Zoid's main ranged weapon is a powerful Gravity Cannon mounted on its chest in place of the traditional Impact Cannon. While not as powerful as the weapons found on the Deadborder or Gilvader, it is still dangerous. Battle Story Appearences The Mugen Liger is the most advanced Zoid created by the Ancient Civilization at the peak of their technology. Like their other Zoids, the machine was lost after the civilization vanished and remained hidden away inside the body of the Murasame Liger. In the battle story, it is not clear if the Mugen Liger is a specific Zoid, unique Zoid or just a regular Zoid type. Media Appearances Anime The Mugen Liger is unique to the Zoids: Genesis anime. The Mugen Liger is the third of the three forms the Murasame Liger can take. Transforming via Evolt, Ruuji unlocks the Mugen Liger in episode 34, during his battle with the Bio Kentro, a Zoid with lances too long for the Hayate and too numerous for the Murasame. This white Liger proves to be a highly effective Zoid, with its large blades being able to both offer substantial cutting power, as well as being able to attack from multiple angles at once, thus complementing Murasame and Hayate Liger forms. Even this new powerful form is not omnipotent, however, and it goes down in battle against the Bio Volcano in episode 40. Nonetheless, Ruuji (and his supporting army) improve over the course of the series, and at the climax (albeit with a great deal of help from the rest of the cast) it is the Mugen Liger that ultimately strikes the blow that finishes off Jiin's nigh-indestructible Bio Tyranno. In contrast with the stats listed above, the anime does not depict the Mugen Liger's guns as being anything but normal guns, and its blades are called the Murasame and Masamune blades in Ron's segment in episode 34. 'Video Games' The Mugen Liger appears as an opponent in Zoids Battle Colosseum and is piloted by Ruuji. It also features in Super Robot Wars K, along with the Murasame and Hayate Ligers. Models Mugen Liger The Mugen Liger is the sixteenth model in the Genesis line, but the last to be released; the GZ-017 Decalto Dragon and GZ-018 Gildragon were released before it. The Mugen Liger comes with a pre-assembled motorized body and legs, as well as six frames of parts, two soft plastic swords, a transparent canopy cover, two transparent eye pieces, red rubber caps, a small blue pilot figure, a label sheet, and a display stand. Unlike the Hayate Liger, the Mugen Liger's body is completely different from the Murasame Liger. The Mugen Liger is moulded in black, white, dull blue and gold, with red caps. Unlike other Zoids, the Mugen Liger's legs and body are already assembled and held together with screws; in essence the Zoid is already half-built. The remaining assembly is relatively easy for a Zoid of its size. The Mugen Liger uses a pair of "AAA" sized batteries for motion. Once activated, the Zoid walks forwards with its jaws chomping. After a while, the Zoid will stop, flash its eyes, raise its head, and roars. The Mugen Liger did not suffer from the quantity of quality control issues that the Murasame and Hayate Ligers did. The Mugen Liger was released in November 2005 and discontinued by early 2006. Holotech Mugen Liger Like its earlier counterparts, the Mugen saw a release as a special limited edition, packaged with the third Genesis DVD box set. Moulded entirely in clear plastic, it is sometimes mistakenly referred to as "Crystal" (a fan term for limited edition Zoids with transparent components). Jollibee Like the other main zoids in the series, the Mugen Liger was included in the limited edition key chains sold by a Philippine restaurant during the series' release in the country. Gallery Liger_Type_forms_in_Zoids_Genesis.jpg Category:Zoids Category:Liger-Type Zoids Category:Zoids Genesis Category:Cat Type Zoids Category:Lion-Type Zoids